Darkness Within
by haileygrl
Summary: *ReplacementForANewBeginning*JamesConner has finally accepted his true nature and joins the House of Night. Before he knows it, James is thrusted into a whole new world of mystery from before his time. When Darkness arises, James will be the first to know


**AN: Oh my goodness! So, this came to me as I was writing another story for House of Night called 'It had to be you'. I'm excited because this one really makes me extremely happy. Not sure if anyone did a before story on Stark. I tried to once but it ended being garbage. Anyways, this is a 'before he was known as Stark' story. **

**For those who read 'A New Beginning', it is in fact coming down, but some of the old characters will be re-appearing in this new story. The characters who have been picked to survive the trash heap are actually surprising characters and some of them you haven't even met before, so I really hope you enjoy! Now, on wards with the commencing of a new story! (Cue the fireworks!) :D Enjoy! **

**PS: Aunt Helena (the High Priestess) was Brooke's aunt. She is no longer! In this story, she's known as Stark's aunt! :D Please… if there is ANY confusion, don't be shy to ask about it! I want to make this story flow as much as possible! :)**

**PSS: The 1967 Chevy Impala is my favorite car that happens to star in Supernatural. Re-runs play on TNT, newest episodes played on The CW :)**

**Chapter 01: Family Matters**

"_An accident," _they had said,_ "No one could have known."_

It had happened too fast. My mother had crashed into the kitchen tile as my aunt, High Priestess Helena, gave news of Richard's death. Richard Jonathan Conner had died in the arms of human's arms due to a spray of bullets. He was only trying to help his mate and wife, the very human Philipa Conner. Three bullets to the head and four spread throughout his chest.

"_James, I know this is a lot to take in, but you must realize your brother wouldn't want you to suffer anymore. It's time you come home to the House of Night. Richard would want that for you."_

That voice… it was everywhere! Trackers were always here, trying to convince me to finally give up and join the House of Night community. And tonight… I would.

I refused to acknowledge my mother's depressing presence as I packed a duffel bag with all of my clothes and necessities. Finally, with everything stuffed in the trunk of Helena's old **1967 Chevy Impala**,which was practically groaning with old age, we took off towards my new 'home'. I had left my mother sobbing in the corner of our small sunflower yellow kitchen, rocking back and forth. Although Kristine Conner was my mother, she was a small frail human, unlike my brothers and me. We took after our father who was marked at an early age in St. Louis, Minnesota.

"_WELCOME TO CHICAGO'S HOUSE OF NIGHT! I HOPE YOU FEEL AT HOME JAMES. YOUR SCHEDULE WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU ONCE YOU MEET YOUR ROOMATE. HE WILL HELP YOU WITH YOUR JOURNEY ON NYX'S PATH AND YOUR DESTINY INTO THE LIGHT AND THE GODESS'S GROVE."_

My aunt had let me go find my room but I had gotten lost with all the pretty girls and fluffed up cats, prancing around campus as if they owned the damn school. I hated cats, still do. They were always too primped and girly for me. As I finally found my way to the dorms, I slammed into a young petite girl, who came up to my shoulder.

"Oh! Hey, you must be James Conner! I'm Brooke Shield. I'm the Dark Daughter's (and Son's leader). This is Frankie Smith and Holly Viper! They're like my second-in-commands here." _Viper?_

Holly smiled a brace filled smile with fluorescent pink bands clutching to her brackets tightly; behind her stood Frankie, with his pale blond hair that seemed stark white in contrast to his lightly tanned skin, watching my every move with equally pale ice blue eyes.

"So mate, what brings you to our not-so-humble abode?" I glared long and hard, hoping they'd just walk away, but sadly they did the exact opposite and inched forward. I stood there awkwardly before finally answering him.

"My brother was murdered. I didn't belong in that home anymore, so I came here with my Aunt – the High Priestess." Brooke's smile faltered, then completely fell, "Oh… I'm sorry for your loss," was all that escaped her lips before forming a distressing grimace.

It was beginning to bother me that she was upset over something that had absolutely nothing to do with her, when my Aunt came into view and beckoned to me, I kindly dismissed myself from the trio. My aunt, wearing her traditional black robe over her ice blue dress, stood there looking as regal as she possibly could (which was very regal…) with two other professors'.

"Helena… despite my earlier beliefs about this place, there is nothing here for me. I would very much like to return to Kristine. She's obviously in pain."

"Oh, but young fledgling… There is much for you here; all you must do is search for your calling, for your destiny amongst the others; besides your mother is quite alright and it is only your first day here. Let the educational experiences absorb in that noodle of yours." The male professor was around six feet tall. He had grey/blue eyes and blonde/brown hair that was tussled everywhere… he even had a little stubble. But he did remind me of my dad before he had passed. He appeared normal, but most likely because instead of wearing a black on black ensemble, he wore a navy blue and black button up with a darker navy blue cardigan over it and was wearing worn, greased up jeans. Yeah… he looked a lot like my dad.

"This is Will. William Drake, the archery instructor as well as the Sword's Master. He will be your mentor until the day you graduate."

"Or die…" My aunt gasped at my mumbled comment. Her eyes narrowed and I could see a heated conversation just around the corner that is until Will stepped in on my behalf.

"Helena? Isn't it about time to go?" Helena nodded curtly before grabbing hold of my forearm and hauling my ass off into one of the creepier buildings. Will and the female at his side followed us into the buildings, through the hallways, down the stairs, and into the dark bare room. The door shut and the locks clicked into place, letting me know I was not going to escape easily.

Will, the female, and my aunt all sat down in the chairs provided and stared at me. I was becoming extremely freaked out and uncomfortable…

"Well Tony? Here's your new roommate."

**AN: The END! Of the chapter. So…. I honestly hope that you readers enjoyed… Cross my fingers! :)**

**Please review for the sake of my sanity… or because you feel like it! :D Either one is good!**


End file.
